


Loyalist

by whiteroses77



Series: Defying the Omega [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Oliver investigate the VRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalist

**Author's Note:**

> AU of season 10, Patriot, and part 2 of the Defying the Omega Series

TITLE: Loyalist  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 4,529  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver investigate the VRA.  
Authors note: AU of season 10, Patriot, and part 2 of the Defying the Omega Series

~*~

“There is no way, Boyscout, I’m not going to let you hand yourself over to the government just to find out what their plans for vigilantes are.”

Clark sighed, “We have to find out what their agenda is, Oliver.”

Oliver nodded, “You’re right, it would be helpful, but it doesn’t have to be you, who hands himself in, does it.”

Clark told him, “Yes but if I volunteered it would show the world that they can trust the Blur.”

Fear shot through Oliver that Clark would put himself in that situation, he exclaimed, “No, Clark, you’re not fucking doing it!”

Clark’s eyes widened and he glanced over Oliver’s shoulder, and he remembered they were not alone, that Emil was still here after removing the Suicide Squad’s tracking tattoo. Oliver took a breath and tried to speak normally, “I think it should be me that volunteers”

Clark began shaking his head, “No, it’s too dangerous; we have no idea what they’re going to do to anyone who volunteers.”

Oliver was exasperated, “It’s too dangerous for me to do it, Clark, but not for you?”

They glared at each other, a stalemate of wills, neither willing to let the other put himself in danger by exposing their secret identities. Especially to a government who were treating the masked superheroes who had stepped up to the plate, and took it upon themselves to save the world, as vigilantes and terrorists. 

Clark gritted out through his teeth, “I thought you had gotten over trying to expose your identity to the world!”

It was true, just after the incident at Desaad’s club, after he and Clark had gotten together romantically, Lois had come to him to reveal someone had discovered his secret identity and that Lois had somehow managed to stop the expose in its tracks. He’d been grateful to Lois but after hearing that, Oliver had almost been tempted to tell the world he was Green Arrow, so that nobody could ever blackmail or expose him again.

Luckily, for him and the Justice League, a little voice of reason had made him realise what a bad decision that would’ve been. That voice had sounded remarkably like his boyfriend. He shuddered imagining the media uproar, the press, and the public hounding him, examining his every move, and looking into his personal life even more than they already did.

So coming out of that closet had been a bad idea, and that was exactly what the issue was right now. “I did, but I’ll do it, even if it’s just to stop you from doing it instead!”

Clark breathed out deeply, “Oliver…!”

He declared, “Well, it looks like neither of us is doing it then.”

Clark looked as though he was about to pout but he held his stoic mask, “We will have to figure something else out then.”

Oliver was amazed at how much things had changed between them since that night at Desaad’s club, how a simple conversation about plans and tactics with Clark, which sometimes in the past had made Oliver want to grab him and shake some sense into Clark’s sometimes stubborn head, now made him want to grab him and kiss him.

He saw a glimmer of amusement in Clark’s eyes as if he knew what he was thinking. Clark told him, “Okay, listen, I’m going to track down AC and find out why he’s returned to blowing things up. You stay here and figure out a plan to find out what the government wants to know for the Vigilante Registration Act.”

It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind; however, it was certainly better than his previous plan. He gave Clark a meaningful smile and warned him, “Be careful.”

Clark glanced at Emil again and then smiled at Oliver with his eyes, “I’ll try.”

Then he blurred away.

~*~

He was at a loss, how did you find out what someone’s plans for you were without giving yourself up, and experiencing it. The answer came later on, as Lois contacted him, revealing she had infiltrated Fort Ryan and gained photographs of blueprints for a series of facilities, which included holding cell’s and laboratories. In the meantime, Clark had checked in via commlink and explained that AC had been investigating facilities that turned out to match the blueprint. AC had taken it upon himself to destroy it, which Clark had not been happy about. Oliver knew how ashamed Clark felt that he had been forced to take drastic action and destroy the RAO tower last year. They had also discovered an alloy that seemed inert but that was used extensively at the facilities; it was undergoing tests now.

Oliver paced the Watchtower command centre’s floor space. He was getting frustrated and worried, he was one of them, a hero, and he should be by Clark’s side, not waiting here like a housewife waiting for her husband to come home from work.

Emil reported to him that the alloy had a chameleon like ability to adapt to anybody’s weakness. That news was extremely scary. As he realised that the government facilities weren’t just about testing the heroes and metahumans but holding them prisoner and most likely torturing them as well.

He was unbelievably thankful that he had managed to convince Clark not to hand himself over. However, there was still the fact that Clark was out there investigating these facilities with AC, and putting himself in danger.

Jesus, he’s had enough, he went and retrieved his Green Arrow gear and then headed for Miami in his jet.

~*~

Green Arrow arrived at the Aquarium that AC used as a base of operations. As he was looking around for the entrance, a splash of water claimed his attention. He watched a sexy redhead, wearing a black wetsuit leave the pool, she gave him a conceited smile, she spoke in a smoky tone, “Green Arrow, you’ve finally made it here; I wondered if you would come…”

He observed her though his dark lenses, as she unzipped her wetsuit, slowly almost teasingly, then she slipped out of it, and stood before him naked and unabashed. Green Arrow commented offhandedly, “Nice, but I’m here to see Clark.”

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, and she raised an eyebrow questioningly, and then answered, “He’s with Orin.”

“Who…?”

“Future King of the Seven Seas, I am his wife, Mera.”

Green Arrow rolled his eyes behind his lenses and he told her, “Well, Mera, I think Orin should tell his wife to cover up in front of strangers. Now I’d like to see Clark, please.”

Mera nodded and turned and Green Arrow followed her. She came upon her clothes, and as she dressed, she continued walking. “You are an exceptional man, Oliver Queen, but what do you think you can do that Clark and Orin, cannot?”

“We are a team, with all sorts of strengths and weaknesses; even Orin has weaknesses that I don’t.”

Mera turned to him as they reached a doorway. She smirked, “I very much doubt that Orin needs help, but if he does, he has me to give it to him.”

Oliver didn’t know what to make of this woman; he’d always liked confident women. However, his own past girlfriends had always had a tender heart at the core behind a tough shell. This woman was definitely tough but he wasn’t sure how soft she was on the inside. Though his friend, and teammate AC had obviously found something in her that was enough for him to want to marry the woman.

They entered the next room that was part laboratory, part office. As he was looking around he asked, “So where is Clark?”

Clark entered then, he asked in concern, “Oliver what’s the matter, has something happened?”

Oliver pulled down his hood and took off his dark glasses, he shook his head, “No, not yet, Emil finished testing the alloy. It somehow changes to become the nearest person’s weakness.”

Clark frowned, “How is that possible?”

“I don’t know, but as soon as I heard that, Clark, I had to come, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Clark held his gaze knowingly, and shook his head with affection. Oliver glanced around, and saw Mera studying them with interest. Oliver asked Clark, “Can I have a word with you in private?”

Clark’s eyes creased at the edges and then he turned to Mera, “Excuse us, we’ll only be a moment.”

They exited the room and entered the hallway, Clark turned to him, “You do realise we are technically on duty.”

Oliver shrugged, “So”

Clark frowned, “We shouldn’t do anything on duty.”

Oliver let his gaze slide over Clark’s body slowly, he teased, “Doing what on duty, Clark?”

Clark held his gaze, and then he walked towards him, Oliver walked backwards, goading, “Doing what, Boyscout?”

Clark followed and then crowded him against the wall, and told him, “This.”

Clark brushed his lips against Oliver’s once slowly, Oliver let out a little grunt of pleasure, and then Clark took his mouth hungrily. Oliver’s only response was to open his mouth and let him-self be kissed, and he wallowed in it. He loved how Clark acted like a Boyscout yet he kissed and fucked with potency and passion.

Clark murmured against his lips, “You’re a bad influence on me.”

Oliver groaned back, “I’m not doing anything, you’re kissing me.”

Clark hummed, and pushed his soft tongue into Oliver’s mouth, and pressed his powerful thigh between Oliver’s own and as it made contact with his crotch, Oliver grasped Clark’s shapely ass and pulled him in. Oliver enjoyed the sensations for a few tantalising minutes until he started to harden. He realised disappointedly that this wasn’t the time or place for this.

He tried to pull away but Clark refused to release his lips, so Oliver stopped trying, enjoying it for a little longer, then he tried again and used his hands to push him away. Clark let himself be pushed off, and then they stood across the hallway from each other, panting and staring. Clark’s eyes were bright with desire and Oliver had the worrying urge to say what the hell and drag Clark back to him, and finish the job properly, right here in this hallway, and to hell with the consequences.

Oliver asked, “Are you ready for that lollypop I promised you?” 

However, at that moment, the door opened and Mera observed their strange behaviour and then explained, “Orin hasn’t checked in and I can’t hail him on the commlink.”

Clark and Oliver glanced and then nodded to each other. Playtime was over; it was time to do what they did best.

~*~

They had discovered that the only one of the facilities functioning right now was the one in Alaska. To save time Clark had blurred both Oliver and Mera to Alaska, and then Mera had swam from the land to the facility refusing Clark’s aid once they had gotten to water. Oliver didn’t have the luxury or the inclination to go it alone, so Clark had held onto him and ran the waves to the facility.

Just as they reached the platform, Oliver commented, “I didn’t know you could do that, Clark, I knew Bart could but not you.”

Clark grinned, “Didn’t used to be able to. When I first met Bart, I was fast but not fast enough. Now I am.”

Oliver returned his grin, and then they began their hunt for AC. As they came to a junction in the corridors, Oliver suggested splitting up, and Clark agreed, only telling him to be careful.

~*~

He heard a commotion and went running, he came upon a room where AC was chained up, with red heat at his back, and his body was slumped forwards enduring the effects of his weakness. Mera was there also, caged in the hallway, the walls at her sides glowing hot with heat also. The General who had been in the media recently urging the superheroes to submit to the VRA was in the room also, Green Arrow heard him mocking the Atlantean’s for being abnormal and having such easy weaknesses to find.

Green Arrow entered the room and shot the control unit with one of his arrows releasing Mera, he then shot the pipes to the sprinkler system, and as the water flowed down on him, AC regained his strength and burst from his chains, while General Wilson escaped in the commotion. AC and Mera rushed to each other and hugged each other tightly. They turned to Green Arrow, and AC said, “Thank you. Now, let’s get out of here. How long can you hold your breath?”

Arrow shook his head, “No! I’m going to find the Boyscout; I’m not leaving him behind.”

AC grimaced, “Arrow, Boyscout can hold his own; you need to come with us now!”

He shook his head again, “You two go. I’m staying.”

AC looked as though he was getting pissed off, until Mera squeezed his arm, “Orin let him go, let him find Clark.”

He frowned down at her, but she nodded, “He needs to do this, let him.” Then she smiled at Oliver, “Go on.”

Green Arrow tipped his head at her in thanks, and then he jogged out of the room.

~*~

As he ran the hallways, he heard a self-destruct countdown begin. What the fuck was happening? A set of explosions went off far away, as he reached the hallway revealing General Slade Wilson laughing like a loon and Clark trapped behind some gates and surrounded by kryptonite’s deadly green glow. Clark was still standing tall enduring the poison’s effects. Green Arrow ran towards them, weapon drawn and Slade turned towards him brandishing a gun, he mocked, “No, no Green Arrow, you don’t get to save the abomination, you get to die alongside it!”

He released one of his own bolts from his crossbow, a paralysing shot to the arm, Slade dropped the gun, but he didn’t react like a person who was shot either, the bullet wound didn’t faze him. Clark called to him, “Arrow, he has the sign of the Omega on his skull.”

Oliver cringed inside. No not another one taken over by the ‘darkness’! He slammed his fist and then his elbow into the man’s face catching him right in the eye. The impact crumpled him to the floor. Another explosion rocked the place, and Arrow targeted the control panels controlling the gates. Without the power and with a combined effort from Oliver and Clark, they forced the gates up and Clark managed to get out under it and away from the kryptonite.

As the power returned to Clark’s body, he scooped Oliver up and super-speeded them away to the shoreline. Clark, Oliver AC, and Mera watched as the whole facility blew to smithereens and lit up the darkening sky.

~*~

Back at the farm, Oliver grumbled, “This ‘darkness’ seems to be infecting everyone, what do you think its reason behind those facilities was?”

Clark sighed, “I don’t know, maybe by rounding up all the superheroes, and metahumans, and destroying them, it could get rid of any resistance to whatever it’s planning.”

Oliver smiled with pride, “Well, its plan didn’t work.”

Clark nodded, “Lucky for us. Um, AC and Mera seemed to want some alone time.”

Oliver agreed, “Yeah, I can’t say I blame them, seeing the person you love in danger is tough.”

Clark glanced at him, rolled his eyes gently, “Is that a dig at me.”

Oliver approached him, he said softly, “No, Clark, just how I feel.”

Clark glanced at him almost shyly, “This is crazy.”

Oliver chuckled, “What is…?”

“How we ended up like this.”

Oliver leaned in and spoke huskily, “I know but I won’t give it up, Clark, now that I have you.”

Clark was gazing at his lips, a smile gracing his own lips, “Are you staying the night?”

Oliver reached out, “There’s nothing I want more, Scout.”

~*~

Hmm, Oliver hummed as Clark sucked his bottom lip, hmm, god, he could swear that given enough time, he could come just from kissing Clark. He threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair and Clark echoed his hum and tried to pull him in even closer.

Oh god, yes, he pushed their still covered erections together; his hands left Clark’s hair and grasped his ass instead. He began muttering, “Clark – naked – Clark - need to be naked.”

A second later, the cool sheets of Clark’s bed met his naked back, Oliver opened his eyes, and gazed up at a naked Clark Kent who was gazing down at him with eyes full of desire and amusement. Oliver caressed Clark’s naked back down to his ass. He grasped it and massaged it and he told him, “I’ve decided I love your powers.”

Clark smiled and leaned in slowly, licking Oliver’s upper lip. “Hmm, I’ve decided I love fucking you.”

Oliver’s cock flexed between their bellies, hearing Clark swear was always a turn on. Oliver groaned, “Do you mean me fucking you or you fucking me?”

Clark’s eyes twinkled at him, “Either, we’re both flexible.”

Yes, they were, finding out each of them enjoyed it both ways had been the best discovery ever. Oliver slipped his finger between Clark’s ass cheeks, found his centre, and pressed gently. Clark responded by spreading his thighs, straddling him, and his mouth went to Oliver’s throat, groaning against him, “Is that what you want?”

Oliver just wished that he had known that this was possible four years ago. He slapped Clark’s ass cheek as hard as he could. Clark groaned loudly and then raised his head and stared down at him, “What was that for?”

Oliver suddenly felt overwhelmingly frustrated, he grasped Clark’s face in his hands, “Damn you, why couldn’t you let me know that this was possible for all those years!”

Clark looked at him wide-eyed, “Oliver, I didn’t know I could fall in love with you. How could I have told you then?”

Oliver shook his head against the pillows, “I know that, Clark, I didn’t know I could love you either, but this...” he rolled his hips, grinding their erections together, “…this, Clark, I would have taken this any day since I’ve known you.”

Clark exclaimed, “Fuck!” Then he lunged down at Oliver and he attacked his mouth with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Oliver grasped Clark’s shoulders returning the kiss furiously. Then he pressed up against him, and Clark let him rolled them over, so Oliver was braced over him.

He revealed tenderly, “Your eyes were sad back then, and I wanted to see you smile just once, just like you smile at me now,” Oliver rubbed his thumb over Clark’s pretty, full lips, “These are the same, I would’ve enjoyed kissing them back then as much as I do now.” Clark was watching him silently. He let his fingers trace Clark’s throat, felt him swallow, down to his chest, he massaged a pectoral, tweaked a nipple and Clark moaned lowly, Oliver continued, “If I’d known I would’ve peeled one of those plaid shirts off this beautiful body. I’d have kissed it.” Then he did just that, kissing the broad chest, licking and then biting a nipple. Clark arched off the bed towards him. Oliver moved on, down to Clark’s stomach and licked his belly. “I’d have unfastened those old jeans you used to wear and…” he stopped and just breathed over Clark’s hard cock. It flexed up to meet his lips but Oliver did no more.

Clark squirmed beneath him, he asked breathily, “Yeah and…?”

Oliver grinned and told him truthfully, “You annoyed me too much for me to have sucked your cock, Clark.”

Clark arched up and whined, “You would’ve done all that but then stopped?”

Oliver laughed gently, “No, I’d have still fucked you, Clark.”

He knelt up, reached for the lube and condoms on the night table. Clark laid there watching him, as he rolled the condom on his hard length and then Clark spread his thighs for Oliver. He said quietly, “I wish I had known I could do this back then, instead of worrying all the time. If we had done this back when we met, it might have saved me the next few years of heartache.”

Oliver slicked his fingers with lube and pressed them to Clark’s ass. He reminded him, “I was going out with Lois at the time. If I’d have fucked you I’d have been cheating on her.”

Clark grabbed his wrist and stopped him from entering him, “Don’t do that. Don’t talk about other people when we’re in bed.”

Oliver braced himself one handed over him, he leaned down and kissed him sweetly, and placated Clark released his wrist. Oliver told him in a whisper, “I’d have done it, Clark.” Then he pushed his fingers inside his ass, cutting off any protests by his own gasp. Oliver began thrusting his fingers and continued, “I’d have taken this ass and I’d have made sure that everyone who had caused you to suffer knew that I had taken what they had lost.”

Clark licked his dry lips and arched onto Oliver’s thrusting fingers, still holding his gaze, he asked breathily, “But you haven’t told anyone about us now.”

Oliver removed his fingers and lined up his erection to Clark’s waiting ass, he reached out and stroking Clark’s hard cock and as he entered him. He explained, “I love you now, Clark, this is ours. This is about nobody else but us. Nobody else needs to know.”

He lowered himself down, kissing Clark as he sank into him to the hilt. When he began thrusting slowly, he began panting against Clark’s throat, “Oh, Clark, shit.” repeatedly.  
   
Clark threw his head back and laughed in delighted amusement, “You’re so eloquent, when you have your cock up my ass.”

Oliver groaned, “If you can use words like eloquent, I’m not doing this right.”

He lifted himself back up, and bracing himself over Clark, he looked down at him; watching him as he made his thrusts harder and deeper. He aimed for Clark’s prostate, and continued until his own arms were shaking with tension and Clark was reduced to monosyllabic sighs and moans. Oliver asked hopefully, “Are you ready to come?”

Clark nodded at him, and then he slid his hands down Oliver’s sweat slicked back, grabbing his ass. Oliver fisted Clark’s cock and he continued his assault on Clark’s prostate until Clark’s come was spilling over his hand. Clark reached out, and pulled Oliver down and kissed him gasping into his mouth and then Oliver speeded up his thrusts until he cried out into Clark’s mouth and he spilled into the condom.

He slumped over him, and Clark played with Oliver’s sweat soaked hair. Finally, he lifted his head and he exchanged a grin with his lover. Wow, these last few weeks being with Clark, had been the best ever, and he couldn’t imagine someone else making him happier.

He rolled off him. He got rid of the condom, and then he returned to Clark’s side. They got comfortable under the covers and drifted off to a contented sleep.  
     
~*~

The next morning, Clark was already downstairs cooking breakfast, and Oliver had just finished his shower. Obviously, when they had returned from Alaska last night, he had been wearing his uniform. So he didn’t have his own clothes here, he glanced through his choices in Clark’s drawers and decided on some jeans that were a little loose and a plain white t-shirt. He didn’t think red or blue would suit him.

He headed downstairs; Clark was wearing an old blue plaid shirt, but it was unbuttoned, revealing some tantalising flesh. Clark gave him a bright grin when he saw him wearing his clothes. Oliver explained, “I had to make do.”

Clark shrugged, “You know, you could leave a few things here for when you stay over.”

Oliver shot back, “If you moved in with me, I wouldn’t have to stay over.”

Clark’s eyes widened, “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Oliver swallowed nervously, it wasn’t something he had planned or considered seriously, but he nodded, “Yeah, Clark, why not? You spend most of your time in Metropolis anyway; it would be more convenient for going to work, and the Watchtower. You wouldn’t have to explain how you get to Metropolis so quickly…”

Clark was watching closely, “They’re all great reasons, but you haven’t mentioned the reason that would make me consider moving.”

Oliver frowned, not understanding what Clark was getting at. Clark rolled his eyes at him, and turned away and carried on cooking the breakfast. He watched Clark’s back for a few moments and then it dawned on him, he chuckled, “I didn’t mention that because it is obvious, Clark.”

Clark turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to get it wrong. Oliver revealed, “Because I want you to, because I want to wake up with you every day, and sleep next to you every night, because I want to see your smiling face…”

Clark glared at him, “Okay.”

Oliver grinned, “Okay, what…?”

“Okay, I’ll have a think about it.”

Oliver sniggered, “It’s not such a difficult question, Boyscout.”

Clark’s eyes lit up with fire, he threatened, “Don’t push it!”

Oliver mocked, “I’m so scared.”

Clark laughed and then grabbed him, lifted him and pinned him to the refrigerator door, and Clark took his mouth with a playful but passionate kiss. Oliver wrapped his denim-clad legs around Clark’s waist, held on, and relished it.

The screen door banging open made them turn in surprise; they saw AC and Mera standing there. AC was looking shocked, but Mera was looking at them knowingly. Clark and Oliver glanced at each other and then Clark let him down to the floor carefully. Oliver saw a blush coming to Clark’s features. He shrugged at the Atlantean couple, “You are the first to know about us.”

Mera nodded, “I knew I saw something between you two. Don’t worry Orin and I won’t tell, will we Orin?”

AC nodded, “Let’s say it’s payback for saving me and my better half.” Then he looked thoughtful, “No, wonder you didn’t want to leave Boyscout behind and was so determined to find him.”

Oliver agreed, “I couldn’t leave him, especially knowing that place was built for capturing and holding super-powered people.”

AC grinned, “No, Arrow, I’m talking about just over two years ago, when his ice castle fell down on top of him. You had all of us scouring the planet for him, and you wouldn’t give up and you wouldn’t let us give up either.”

Clark turned and stared at him, and Oliver shrugged, Clark smiled with affection, he turned to AC, “And he did it too, he saved me then as well.”

Oliver caught Clark’s gaze again, he said meaningfully, “That’s what we do.”

The end

  


  



End file.
